


A Broken Man (Blackwatch!Genji x Reader)

by Hawken



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawken/pseuds/Hawken





	A Broken Man (Blackwatch!Genji x Reader)

Slamming his fist on the metal table, his foreign arm smashed a glass effortlessly. “chikushō” he muttered darkly, even the sound of the new electric whirr of his voice made his blood boil. Well.. that’s if he had any blood left.

Gritting his teeth, Genji sighed, bringing his flesh arm to his face and exhaling deeply. Did it have to be like this? The heart of a man trapped inside an omnic’s body. As he felt the rage burn inside of him, the dimly lit room began to glow red as he reopened his eyes. Mentally, he cursed his brother a thousand times in his head - no, he wasn’t his brother anymore... Brothers don’t kill each other. He was a traitor. “DAMN IT” Genji finally shouted, standing up from his chair and throwing it against the wall. Even back when he still was in his own body, the younger Shimada was strong.. but now with machinery instead of muscles, he seemed unstoppable. Just like the glass before, the wooden legs of the chair shattered against the gray wall - splinters falling to the floor. 

 

From outside the isolated room where the Cyborg was being contained till he calmed down, Reyes sighed and leant back in his chair. Biting your lip, you watched the Blackwatch commander watching the recruit mentally destroy himself through the monitor. “Shouldn’t someone talk to him?” you asked nervously, standing your ground as Gabriel spun around to face you. “Shouldn’t you be somewhere else?” he backfired, flicking a cigarette into an ashtray. Biting your lip, you nodded slowly as you stared at your feet. You were merely a nurse here at headquarters - employed by Doctor Ziegler in the med bay, yet recently you found yourself drifting further and further from your work as you sought out a certain Japanese man.

You had been totally enchanted by Genji the day he was wheeled into you and Dr. Ziegler’s care. Although he arrived in an awful state that made your stomach churn, there was something about him that seemed so unlike the fate he was dealt. Perhaps it was his boyish features or his sad eyes - you wanted to know so much more than just the anger he displayed.

Pulling you back into the present, Gabriel crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “Well?”. Standing your ground, you mimicked his stance and tried to sound brave. “I just don’t think it’s humane at all that Genji gets treated like this” you replied clearly. Sighing, Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose, “The kid’s gotta learn (y/n)…. He can’t go around acting like this forever”. Nodding, you brought your hands to your sides. Agreeably, Genji had been getting worse recently. The fits, the explosions of anger and reckless behavior were not just dangerous for him but the whole team too. “Let me talk to him”.

“You?”. Reyes looked you up and down looking unimpressed, “What do you think you can do that we can’t?”. Ignoring his rude tone, you cleared your throat before placing your hands on your hips. “Well, for starters I'm a trained nurse - not to mention I have a degree in caring for people and psychology. As well as-”. “Yeah yeah yeah” Reyes rolled his eyes and swatted his hand, “Whatever. Fine - I'll let you in, but if you come out with broken bones it’s your funeral”. Smiling triumphantly, you nodded - will to take that risk.

The soft mechanic hiss of the door sliding open made you a little nervous. As you stepped in, you realized the light had gone out and you figured that the crunching under your feet was what was left of the lightbulb. Wincing as the door slid shut behind you, you began to wonder if this truly was a good idea. “G-Genji?” you stuttered, looking for the boy through the darkness. Making you shriek, suddenly two red orbs appeared before you menacingly. Not saying a single word, you figured the young cyborg didn’t feel like talking. “Hey Genji” you whispered, “How.. how are you?”. A scoffing sound came through the darkness as the two red orbs glanced up to look at the camera which was sending the film through to Reyes in the monitoring room. 

Your mouth making a small ‘o’ shape, you frowned slightly. Climbing up onto the table, you slid off your hoodie and covered the camera lens with it as well as chucking your ear piece to the floor. Slowly, you came to sit down on the table, crossing your legs as you did so. “Look Genji, I’m not here to yell at you.. or tell you to calm down. How you are feeling is…. horrible yes, but you aren’t alone, you can reach out to-”. Shutting you up immediately, Genji’s cold voice barked through the atmosphere, “Alone? Alone?! I am completely alone in this fucking world. My own brother murdered me and my family has disowned me! I don’t even have my fucking body anymore - how the hell can anyone tell me I'm not alone when my world has been torn to shreds you dumb fuck. No one knows the pain I've been through!”. 

Cringing at his harsh words, you felt tears prick at your eyes. His words rang in your ears for a few minutes before either of you spoke. “I do..” you finally choked. Before you could even control yourself, you felt tears roll down your cheeks. Feebly trying to wipe them away before Genji saw, you knew you were already too late as his glowing eyes turned to look at you. “I know how it feels to have everything you were ripped from you” you continued through soft sobs, “My whole life was destroyed by the omnics. My home, my job, who I was - I don’t even know if my family and friends are still alive. I haven’t seen them since I was pulled from the rubble and then I began to work here”. 

Sadness radiated through your body as you shook gently, your head in your hands. Watching you cry, Genji felt his insides twist up. Who was he to say such horrible things to you? You weren’t the one who took everything from him… And here he was making you cry after assuming your past. Who was he becoming? This wasn’t the Genji he once was…

Hesitantly, he walked over to you before sitting on the table beside you. To your surprise, you felt something heavy rest on your shoulder. Opening your eyes, you could just about see Genji’s head resting on your frame in the red lighting. Your crying stifled at this which left you very confused. “I am sorry to have assumed your past (y/n)” Genji finally muttered, his eyes staring at the blank wall before him, “Please forgive me.. I.. I am not myself these days”. Bringing a hand up to his shoulder, you nodded slowly. “It’s alright... I understand Genji. After the event, i couldn’t sleep for weeks..”. Shifting his weight slightly, he sat up - his alluring gaze focused on you as the red haze faded from his irises. “No, it’s not fine. I don’t know who I am anymore” he mumbled, running a hand through his messy black locks. 

“I know who you are”. Turning to face you and although you couldn’t see it, Genji frowned, “You do?”. You nodded and took his hand into your lap. “Of course. You are Genji Shimada, the youngest son of the Shimada clan. You are brave and strong. You inspire many, including myself, to get up and kept fighting in your life for what’s right. You’re intelligent, thoughtful, skilled and determined - even when we found you.. most people would have died but you kept a hold on life by sheer force Genji! You are truly a warrior at heart. And.. in your heart of hearts, you have a soul, a personality, a life and a being. Regardless of what body you are in, you are loved and cared for - you are not alone”.

Silence followed your speech which made you twitch. “Genji?” you whispered uneasily until his eyes flickered down to met yours. Before a gasp could snatch through your lips you felt the cool hard plate of Genji’s mouth press on your forehead as he engulfed you into a gentle hug. Slowly pulling away from you, a smile licked across his lips cautiously - as if he was trying out how to smile for the first time


End file.
